


não vamos falar de aplicativo de paquera aqui não

by sunflowersutra



Category: Choque de Cultura (Web Series), Overdose (Brazil Web Series), TV Quase
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 06:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17544194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersutra/pseuds/sunflowersutra
Summary: "Diversos rostos passavam pela tela conforme o piloto seguia, à risca, o tutorial que aparecia na tela. Esquerda para não, direita para sim. “A estrelinha azul você só aperta se for alguém maneiro demais”, lembrou de ouvir Maurílio falando. Ou tinha sido Amanda? Não lembrava ao certo, mas só os irmãos dos Anjos tinham aquele vocabulário de gente jovem irritante.Esquerda. Esquerda. Esquerda. Que diabos era “bora f1?”. Esquerda. Esquerda.Espera.O perfil na tela lhe era muito bem familiar.Rogerinho apertou os olhos e aumentou o brilho da tela em níveis alarmantes, tudo para enxergar bem a face na tela."





	1. esquerda para dislike e direita para like

**Author's Note:**

> Oi gente, tudo bom? 
> 
> Esse drabblezinho surgiu depois do encontro estranho que eu tive com um Rogerinho do Ingá no Tinder (??????? sério) e a a sementinha plantada na minha cabeça pelo @holykerouac (no twitter) sobre como seriam os pilotos usando aplicativos de paquera. Muito obrigado pela ideia, bebê! <3 
> 
> Espero que gostem!

    O piloto de Niterói olhava desconfiado para o bigodudo a sua frente, enquanto o amigo mexia sem parar no celular recém-adquirido de Rogerinho, adquirido por pura pressão, uma vez que seu modelo básico de sete anos atrás acabou sendo perdido em um assalto - ou melhor, durante um assalto. Julinho afirmava que haviam configurações importantíssimas que precisavam ser feitas. Bem, Julinho estava tomando mais do que dez minutos e aquilo era o suficiente para que qualquer suspeita fosse levantada em relação ao que o outro fazia no aparelho.

 _“Confia, quando que eu te arrumei problema?”_  murmurou o piloto da Taquara, arrancando um murmúrio de Rogerinho.  _“Muitas vezes”_ , ele respondeu, pegando o celular de imediato e encarando  a tela.

 

 _“Porra, Julinho, aplicativo de transa não!”_ , disse o outro, visivelmente exaltado, encarando o amigo.  
  
  
 *******

 

    Julinho da Van se considerava um especialista na arte de administrar um bom perfil em site de paqueras. O segredo, dizia ele, era ser tão bom ao vivo quanto online e não esperar demais das conversas que tinha ali, mas deixar sempre claro que o convite para uma gelada na orla carioca estava sempre em aberto. O piloto, inclusive, tinha orgulho dos vinte e tantos encontros que tivera naquele mês.

Naquela conversa, ao meio dos bicos tão característicos de quando estava com ciúmes e não ia falar a respeito, Maurílio mencionou algo sobre também ter tido bons encontros - algo para que Julinho respondeu, debochado,  _“com gente mais velha que sua avó”_ , e os dois começaram uma discussão um pouco alta demais.  
Talvez se não estivessem perdendo tempo paquerando pelo celular e olhassem um para o outro, teriam percebido que, no fundo, queriam estar saindo um com o outro e não com qualquer pessoa que viram na tela do telefone.

  
  
*******

 

    As duas mulheres gargalhavam ao sofá, enquanto passavam para o lado esquerdo os perfis que apareciam, abrindo de vez em quando alguém que parecia minimamente interessante para ver o que tinham a dizer sobre si mesmos - e, por muitas vezes, se deparavam com perfis em branco.

 _“Pior do que isso só perfil que parece o Astro.com de tanta informação de mapa astral!”_ , proferiu Simone, enquanto a namorada, Amanda, assentia, ainda vendo os perfis que apareciam.

 _“Ei, essa daqui parece legal!”_ , proferiu a morena, virando a tela do celular para a namorada, onde o perfil de uma ruiva sorridente aparecia.

 _“O nome dela é Karyna e diz que ela é garçonete em Copacabana”_ , disse Amanda, abrindo o perfil que, para a felicidade de Simone, não tinha nada sobre Sol, Lua, Vênus e Ascendente, mas sim uma apresentação divertidinha e um gosto musical repleto de MPB.

 _“Ué, tenta. O que a gente tem a perder?”_ , murmurou a operadora de VT e jogaram a foto da tal Karyna para o lado direito da tela.

 

***

    O trânsito da ponte em horário de rush era sempre um problema na vida do piloto da rota Charitas x Gávea que, pelo horário das seis, acabava preso, com a van lotada, no meio da ponte Rio-Niterói.

    Já faziam semanas que o aplicativo estava ali, intocável, no telefone de Rogerinho. Após os protestos de Julinho de que não ia matar deixar ali, instalado, Rogerinho cedeu e deixou o maldito negócio de transas ocupando espaço no telefone - afinal, _“nem música tem aí, Rogerinho, a última coisa que você vai se preocupar é com espaço no telefone”_ , o que era uma mentira, já que a quantidade exorbitante de correntes, vídeos e fotos que Julinho enviava, não só no grupo dos pilotos, mas no privado era o suficiente para lotar cinco cartões de memória comprados na Uruguaiana de algum camelô suspeito.

    O piloto abriu o tal WhatsApp, deparando-se com uma chuva de correntes, uma mensagem de Simone avisando que as vinhetas do programa de domingo já estavam prontas e mais algumas amenidades - a maioria sobre futebol. Merda, ia perder o primeiro tempo do jogo do Flamengo naquela noite se não chegasse a tempo no ponto final.

    Não que o Flamengo estivesse merecendo algum esforço da sua parte, claro.

O fluminense - de quem nasceu em Niterói, não de quem era tricolor -, passeava pelo menu do celular quando o ícone rosa e laranja chamou sua atenção e, dessa vez, ele apertou. Que lugar melhor pra ver um aplicativo de paquera que ele detestava do que no meio da ponte engarrafada?

    Diversos rostos passavam pela tela conforme o piloto seguia, à risca, o tutorial que aparecia na tela. Esquerda para não, direita para sim. “A estrelinha azul você só aperta se for alguém maneiro demais”, lembrou de ouvir Maurílio falando. Ou tinha sido Amanda? Não lembrava ao certo, mas só os irmãos dos Anjos tinham aquele vocabulário de gente jovem irritante.

Esquerda. Esquerda. Esquerda. Que diabos era  _“bora f1?”_. Esquerda. Esquerda.

Espera.

O perfil na tela lhe era muito bem familiar.

Rogerinho apertou os olhos e aumentou o brilho da tela em níveis alarmantes, tudo para enxergar bem a face na tela.  O rosto de Renan estampava o perfil - sorridente e usando seu short curtíssimo e provocante -, assim como sua idade e localização. Dez quilômetros dali.

Mas que diabos fazia Renan em um aplicativo daqueles?

O piloto de Niterói abriu o perfil um pouco confuso, recebendo uma apresentação que não podia ser redigida por ninguém além de Renan, com informações demais, fotos demais - até fotos de Renanzinho estavam ali! -, tudo muito característico do piloto da towner azul bebê. O mais curioso de tudo aquilo é que ele não se lembrava de ter escutado o pai de Renanzinho falar qualquer coisa quando Julinho ou as meninas falavam de Tinder nas saídas de bar.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Rogerinho deslizou o perfil para a direita, sem ter muita certeza do que aquilo iria resultar.


	2. você recebeu um super like!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parafraseando o meu papa entulho favorito: eu demoro mas não falho. 
> 
> Agora, sério, muito obrigada pelos comentários no capítulo anterior. Eu não esperava receber tanta vibe positiva - e algumas ameaças na rede social ao lado por não atualizar a fic rsrs - e fiquei muito muito grata mesmo! 
> 
> Mas é isso, chegou capítulo fresquinho e a promessa de que o próximo não vai demorar tanto assim.  
> Mesmo.

Fazia um bom tempo desde o fatídico dia em que havia encontrado o tal perfil de Renan no  _Tinder_  e, até então, não tinha recebido qualquer retorno da parte do piloto da Towner azul bebê sobre o ocorrido. Parte de Rogerinho acreditava que o amigo não tinha interesse nele ou tinha interpretado aquilo como uma piada, tal como Julinho afirmava ter feito quando encontrara Maurílio no aplicativo, apesar de que todos exceto o próprio Maurílio sabiam que não havia nada que caracterizava uma piada ali — embora as tentativas do piloto de Jacarepaguá de esconder seus sentimentos pelo palestrinha estivessem cada vez ficando mais cômicas e trágicas, tal como um filme de comédia do Adam Sandler onde enfiam um drama familiar e uma cena triste na chuva só para dar aquele alívio trágico no meio das piadas belíssimas do saudoso Adam.

O que ele não sabia era que Renan, na verdade, tinha perdido seu celular no dia em que fora resgatar Renanzinho do valão que cortava o quintal dos fundos da vizinha — uma cena que, desde o Natal, quando o menino ganhou um patinete motorizado do pai — ou melhor, o papai noel —, havia se tornado extremamente comum—, de modo que o piloto sequer sabia daquela tentativa de interação por parte de Rogerinho ainda.

Porém, o piloto de Niterói estava decidido em deixar aquilo de lado, afinal, ao contrário de Julinho e Maurílio, ele via aquelas situações de paquera por computador com um certo grau de ceticismo incorruptível. Bem, tinham sido alguns dias de ansiedade em relação àquilo, mas que deviam passar porque, bem, quais eram as possibilidades? Ele próprio não saberia agir caso fosse a situação contrária e, bem, conhecendo Renan, o piloto certamente acreditava que aquela era alguma outra rede social que ele poderia expandir seu vasto círculo de amizades. Porque esse era Renan — sempre tentando fazer amigos nos cenários mais diversos e, no fundo, ele admirava aquela qualidade do amigo.

Logo o aplicativo fora esquecido outra vez no meio de tantos outros do celular de Rogerinho do Ingá, tal como o próprio aparelho que parecia sempre viver desligado ou jogado pela Sprinter.

*******

_“Ô Renanzinho, ajuda aqui o pai a ajeitar o celular”_ , exclamou Renan, sentado à mesa de jantar com o aparelho novo em mãos - bem, novo em partes. Após perceber que nenhum dos celulares de seu colchão anticoncepcional estava apto para o verdadeiro uso de um celular, Renan precisou arranjar um novo aparelho, optando por um recém adquirido de um vendedor muito malandro do camelódromo da Uruguaiana que afirmava ter conseguido o celular na fábrica e, embora o piloto tivesse notado uma ou duas marcas de uso na carcaça do aparelho, sabia que pelo preço que estava pagando e por onde estava comprando, não fazia muito sentido exigir que tudo fosse perfeito.

    O piloto da towner já havia instalado algumas coisas. Em sua maioria,  _WhatsApp_  e alguns outros aplicativos que gostava, como o tal jogo de monstro de bolso que conseguia não só entreter Renanzinho, como também Julinho - _“uma beleza, ó, você abre o jogo e os dois ficam doidos! Saem correndo pela rua atrás de bichinho, não olham nem o trânsito!”_  -, mas ainda faltavam configurações que ele não era exatamente um especialista em fazer como, por exemplo, anexar uma foto ao seu perfil do  _WhatsApp_. Como seus amigos do sindicato saberiam que era ele se na foto tinha um bonequinho cinza?

Logo Renanzinho chegou até a sala, carregando seu próprio aparelho, aberto em uma partida de  _Candy Crush_  especialmente difícil e a cara fechada, típica de filho pré-adolescente. _“Ô pai, já te expliquei, ó, é só apertar nessa rodinha aqui, ir em configurações…”,_  proferiu o menino, fazendo passo a passo no processo de anexar fotos tal como fizera outras quinze vezes, ciente de que Renan seguiria sem memorizar o aprendizado e logo iria perguntar outra vez, quando precisasse repassar alguma corrente que Julinho havia lhe enviado.

Levaram alguns minutos, mas logo Renanzinho já havia configurado não só o aplicativo de mensagem e os alarmes, mas também as opções de acessibilidade visto que Renan seguia se recusando a fazer uma visita ao oftalmologista, e o menino disparou para dentro do seu quarto outra vez, focando em sua partida de  _Candy Crush_  como o verdadeiro jogador profissional que era.

O piloto da Towner se sentou no sofá e pegou o aparelho outra vez, deparando-se com algumas notificações do grupo do sindicato — não surpreendentemente, Renan era muito querido pelos colegas de profissão, especialmente por suas postagens cheias de informação —, algumas orientações de Simone em relação ao próximo dia de gravação do programa e uma notificação um pouco inesperada: o tal aplicativo de paqueras que tinha instalado há um tempo atrás e não dava muito resultado.

Ele franziu a expressão e apertou os olhos um pouco para ler as letras medianas na tela —  _Você recebeu um super like! Clique aqui e descubra quem foi!_ —, mas que diabos era um  _super like_?

Bem, aquilo ele não ia perguntar para Renanzinho.

Ele abriu o  _WhatsApp_ , procurando a conversa de Julinho. Se alguém sabia o que o tal  _superlike_  era, essa pessoa seria o piloto da Taquara.

Após passar bons minutos zombando de Renan —  _“ô Renan, quem diria hein? Maior pegador da linguinha presa!”_ —, Julinho explicou pacientemente o que aquilo significava —  _“Aí, ó, língua presa, alguém quer muito te dar um papo”_  —, e sugeriu que Renan passasse as pessoas na tela até que a moldura de estrelas azuis surgisse na foto de alguém, para que ele pudesse descobrir quem era essa tal pessoa tão interessada em conhecê-lo. E assim Renan o fez. Inúmeros rostos passaram pela tela — alguns, ela dava _likes_ por razões incomuns como fotos de animais e crianças - certamente visando a alegria de Renanzinho que não era uma criança muito extrovertida e, por se comunicar através de mordidas, não era de ter muitos amiguinhos para brincar -, até deparar-se com a tal moldura estrelada em um dos perfis.

Ah não, não pode ser.

O pai de Renanzinho encarava a tela do celular incrédulo.

O som de assobio típico de notificação despertou Renan de seu estado de Choque.  _“E aí, doido?”_ , escrevera Julinho, sendo prontamente ignorado pelo amigo piloto, que jogou a notificação para cima e voltou a encarar o perfil a sua frente, com um misto de confusão, surpresa - o que ele fazia usando um troço desses? - e uma sensação engraçada de quem segurava uma risada nervosa.

 _“Será?”_ , pensou Renan, por fim. Talvez fosse uma brincadeira tal como os pilotos mais jovens costumávam fazer sempre que encontravam conhecidos no aplicativo. Ou…

Ou talvez não fosse.

Bem, não custava tentar, certo?

Ele apertou o botão, retribuindo o  _superlike_ , embora estivesse temeroso do que aquele gesto pudesse lhe causar — se é que fosse dar em alguma coisa.


	3. bora marcar de sair para tomar uma e se conhecer melhor

O piloto da Sprinter branca estava parado na porta do Projac,  esperando a kombi branca de Maurílio passar pela cancela. Porém, já faziam mais de quinze minutos desde a mensagem do Palestrinha avisando que havia deixado o último ator na cidade cenográfica e já estava livre para que pudessem almoçar juntos. Julinho, por sua vez, tinha decidido dar uma pausa em seu trajeto e, após deixar a última leva de passageiros no ponto final, ali na Taquara, esticou seu caminho pela Estrada dos Bandeirantes até a Curicica para encontrar o seu moreno.

 “Dodói, cadê você?”, enviou o piloto da sprinter.

Vinte minutos.

Trinta minutos.

Trinta e cinco minutos.

Júlio se deu por vencido. Se continuasse ali, sem qualquer resposta do outro, provavelmente entraria com a sprinter pela cancela sem sequer se identificar para o segurança e arrumaria problemas tanto pra ele quanto para Maurílio e, obviamente, os dois já tinham problemas demais com a polícia para darem um mole desse.

Fora ao dar ignição no motor que ouviu o celular tocar no banco carona, o grande Palestrinha em letras de forma brilhando na tela.  O piloto da Taquara respirou pesadamente antes de atender o outro.

 _“Me diz que você não foi embora ainda”_ , a voz de Maurílio parecia urgente - no caso, o mais urgente que o moreno do Méier conseguia ser.

Como ele ia resistir a um dodói daquele?

 _“Por pouco você não me perdeu, meu mel”_ , respondeu de volta, embora o tom de brincadeira estivesse dançando por toda a sua voz. Não conseguia ficar irritado com Maurílio por muito tempo - e não era por falta de tentativas de se fazer de difícil com o moreno de cabelos cheios.

 _“Me dá cinco minutinhos, eu já tô chegando aí na porta pra gente almoçar junto. Eu tô cheio de saudade”_ , proferiu Maurílio, antes de desligar o celular outra vez.

Bem, quem havia esperado quase quarenta minutos podia esperar mais cinco, se fosse para ter algum tempinho com o moreno, certo?

 

***

As duas mulheres estavam sentadas em uma mesa de canto, enquanto a música ao vivo preenchia o salão do Caverna, ainda que a banda em questão não estivesse recebendo muita atenção dos presentes - afora uma adolescente ruiva que parecia estar tendo uma experiência religiosa na frente do guitarrista magricelo de cabelos bagunçados, lembrando Amanda dos seus tempos de adolescente fanática por músicos, que não havia terminado muito bem. Para os músicos, é claro.

Bem, como dizia Rogerinho, ambiente de música era ambiente de droga. Queria ela ter escutado aquele ensinamento quando tinha seus quinze, dezesseis anos.  
    _“A Karyna disse que a próxima banda é melhor. Feridas no Céu, o nome, parece”_ , proferiu Simone, elevando o tom de voz, em uma tentativa de falar por cima da linha de baixo pronunciada da tal Overdose. Não era uma grande entendedora de bandas de rock, mas algo lhe dizia que aquela configuração de som não era nada harmônica. Amanda assentiu ao comentário da namorada.

Já faziam algumas semanas que as três mulheres conversavam e, a cada nova descoberta de um ponto em comum, pareciam se unir cada vez mais. Até mesmo Simone, que representava sempre a parte mais cética do casal, trazer Karyna para a vida das duas havia sido algo positivo.

    Porém, não esperavam que, junto de Karyna, tivessem praticamente adotado Mariana, amiga da bartender de cabelos curtos, no pacote. Fora uma surpresa quando, no primeiro encontro das três, a mesa estava ocupada por quatro moças - uma surpresa até perceberem que a conversa fluía igual e não demorou muito para que elas já estivessem fazendo planos para um próximo encontro. Das quatro.  
    _“Ei, meninas, fui liberada…”_ , a mão leve de Karyna pousou sobre o ombro de Simone, enquanto a bartender sorria. Ela sempre sorria. Se não estivesse namorando Amanda por três anos, Simone sinceramente iria estranhar o tanto que a moça de Copacabana parecia sorrir o tempo todo.   _“A Mariana disse que encontra a gente lá, parece que surgiu uma oportunidade legal pra ela e ela teve que ficar mais tempo no estúdio gravando…”_

Simone assentiu, em silêncio, enquanto pegava a comanda na mesa. Amanda, por sua vez, se juntou com Karyna.  _“Oportunidade?”_ , perguntou, sempre curiosa demais, enquanto as três seguiam para o caixa para pagar a conta.  _“É, parece que pediram uma música nova para um elevador de um prédio empresarial aí…”_ , respondeu a bartender, arrancando uma risada das outras duas que, definitivamente, dividiam a opinião de que, por mais doce que fosse Mariana, suas canções não eram lá muito...animadas, por assim dizer.

O caminho até o apartamento de Amanda e Simone fora tranquilo, enquanto as três dividiam detalhes sobre seus respectivos empregos - Amanda, na escola; Simone, no estúdio e Karyna, no Caverna -, e logo Amanda  já preparava um lanche na cozinha, enquanto Karyna e Simone se ocupavam em organizar a sala do apartamento. Quando o interfone tocou, Karyna disparou em direção a portaria para receber Mariana, enquanto Simone ocupava o sofá, satisfeita com a organização para a noite de filmes das quatro.

Bem, ainda que não tivera sido inicialmente planejado por ela ou por Amanda, sempre havia um espaço para mais alguém naquele sofá amarelo. _Ou mais de um alguém._     

*******

A vibração do celular sobre o sofá fora o suficiente para despertar Rogerinho, deixando-o no pior humor possível. Merda. Até quando ele não esperava, aquele aparelho se demonstrava ser um grande problema na sua vida. O piloto pegou o aparelho e passou  o olhar pelas notificações. Algumas mensagens do grupo do sindicato - a grande maioria de Renan, papeando com os outros pilotos sobre o churrasco de confraternização.

Renan. A última coisa que queria pensar agora era no piloto da língua presa - e, daquela vez, o motivo não era sua mania de querer confraternizar o tempo todo e fazer churrasco com pessoas que haviam sequer trocado mais do que dez palavras ao vivo -, mas sim todos os acontecimentos dos últimos dias. A notificação ainda estava ali, parada no aparelho de Rogerinho, enquanto nenhum dos dois ousava tocar no assunto nas muitas vezes que se encontraram depois do ocorrido - fosse nas costumeiras idas ao bar com os outros pilotos, as gravações do programa ou até mesmo quando cruzavam rotas no meio do caminho. Renan sempre o cumprimentava do jeito de sempre, mas aquele assunto simplesmente não surgia e, de certa forma, Rogerinho agradecia um pouco por isso. Talvez logo aquilo pudesse ser esquecido por parte dele.

Porém, o universo parecia ter escolhas que divergiam do que o piloto de Niterói desejava. Desde então, desde aquela maldita noite na ponte Rio-Niterói, contra qualquer expectativa, Rogerinho percebia que a presença de Renan parecia um tanto mais evidenciada. De repente, era comum que se pegasse pensando no piloto de língua presa - e não era pelas constantes mensagens dele nos grupos de WhatsApp perguntando se alguém tinha a tal figurinha do Pé de Tomate ou se alguém sabia do paradeiro de Renanzinho que, frequentemente se perdia no caminho da escola -, se estava bem, o que fazia, se tinha lidado com algum passageiro folgado naquela tarde… questões que definitivamente não apareciam caso pensasse em qualquer outro de seus amigos - na verdade, não poderia estar mas nem aí se Maurílio ou Julinho tinham algum passageiro folgado em suas respectivas vans. Provavelmente eles mereciam aquela aporrinhação por conta do caos que geravam sempre que possível.

E foi, aos poucos, que essa frequência de Renan em seus pensamentos passou a lhe assustar. Já não conseguia trocar palavras mais rudes com o pai de Renanzinho - nunca conseguira, na verdade, mas atribuía aquele fato ao respeito que sentia pelo amigo piloto e não algum sentimento esquisito que começava a florescer em seu peito. E não gostava daquilo. Havia fechado a porta daquela natureza de sentimentos há muito tempo e a ideia de que ela estava sendo escancarada contra sua vontade não lhe agradava de forma alguma.

A primeira e única vez que se deixara tomar por aqueles sentimentos fora com Cecília, sua ex-esposa, que faleceu alguns anos após o casamento dos dois, com uma doença cardíaca inesperada. Perder a mulher fora um golpe forte o suficiente para que o amor deixasse de se tornar uma parte relevante na vida do piloto - exceto, é claro, seu amor pelo Flamengo e por sua Sprinter. Ah, aqueles seriam eternos.

***

Renan, por sua vez, se perguntava se tinha errado em retribuir aquele  _super like_  e possivelmente afastado o amigo dele. Devia ser brincadeira de Rogerinho - o que parecia extremamente incomum e estava fazendo com que Renan duvidasse de sua própria perspicácia -, e ele certamente estava colocando muito mais pensamento naquilo do que deveria. Por que estava tão ansioso com aquela situação?

O piloto tentava mascarar aquilo com constantes brincadeiras com os outros pilotos e Simone, tentava se distrair da possibilidade de um afastamento por parte de Rogerinho - não que o piloto do Ingá fosse alguém extremamente carinhoso, mas, de uns tempos para cá, havia se acostumado com um tratamento diferente por parte deste, algo mais… doce, talvez? Não sabia ao certo, mas até mesmo com Maurílio que geralmente era o alvo dos esporros, Rogerinho parecia estar pegando mais leve. Não sabia se era pelas regras da emissora nova ou se Rogerinho simplesmente havia decidido melhorar - mas gostava daquilo. E agora, parecia que não teria mais.

Se distraía mandando mais alguma corrente para o grupo do sindicato, enquanto esperava os outros pilotos chegarem para a gravação de mais um episódio do programa - dessa vez, sem filmes do Adam Sandler, para seu descontentamento -, quando ouviu a voz do piloto do Ingá ecoar pelo estúdio, já recebendo ordens de uma Simone muito irritada por ter tido seus planos de viagem de verão com as namoradas para lidar com mais alguns dias de gravação porque, aparentemente, a Globo havia decidido mudar a ordem da programação para dar mais férias para a Fátima Bernardes e tirar a Ana Furtado da geladeira - ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Não importava. Simone estava irritada e aquilo significava que todo mundo tinha que ficar na linha ou as próximas vinhetas novas de batidas seriam feitas com os veículos dos próprios pilotos e quem iria acertar elas no muro seria a própria Simone. Ele fiscalizou os caixotes que se sentavam e a arrumação das luzes do estúdio - não que soubesse alguma coisa sobre iluminação, mas havia memorizado bem as posições dos holofotes para reconhecer quando havia algo de errado.

Logo Rogerinho entrou no estúdio, percebendo apenas a presença de Renan ali. Ele suspirou pesadamente. _“Tão atrasados de novo, né?”_ , proferiu o piloto do Ingá. O outro assentiu.  _“Eles vão vir juntos, ô Rogerinho, Maurílio avisou no grupo”_ , respondeu o outro, ainda sem olhar muito diretamente para o amigo. Não sabia como fazer, na verdade.  E Rogerinho percebeu aquilo, ao meio do silêncio nada característico que se instalou entre os dois.

 _“Ô Renan, que que tá pegando?”_ , perguntou o piloto, ocupando o caixote do meio, encarando  o amigo com cuidado.  _“Não esquenta com isso, ô Rogerinho, é nada não…”_ , começou Renan, logo sendo interrompido por Simone. _“Ele tá com chateado que você não respondeu ele no Tinder, porra, Rogério”._

Ás vezes eles esqueciam que a operadora de VT prestava atenção em tudo que acontecia no estúdio dela. Ou, talvez, o fato de que o microfone estivesse ligado e o som estivesse indo diretamente para os fones da mulher de estatura baixa e óculos fundos.

 _“É sério isso? Ô Renan, achei que era brincadeira sua, que nem do Julinho lá com o Maurílio…”_ ,  começou Rogerinho, dessa vez, não sendo interrompido por Simone mas, sim, pelo próprio Renan.   _“Não era brincadeira, ué. Mas deixa pra lá, tá bom? Dá nada não…”_

Renan cogitou relembrar Rogerinho que a brincadeira entre os outros dois pilotos havia levado ao namoro dos dois há quase duas semanas mas, levando em conta todas as vezes que o piloto do Ingá relembrava os dois amigos que ali era ambiente de trabalho e não podia ter beijinho na boca no estúdio não, aquilo seria completamente desnecessário. Falando neles, puderam ouvir o barulho de motor característico da sprinter de Julinho estacionando e logo trocaram um olhar.

 _“Escuta, depois do programa, a gente vai naquele barzinho e conversa sobre isso, tá? Mas não era brincadeira não, eu gosto de você”_ , proferiu Rogerinho, dando um tapinha no ombro de Renan, antes de se levantar e voltar para seu lugar de costume na bancada, enquanto Maurílio e Julinho ainda não haviam adentrado ao estúdio.

Bem, no final das contas, não tinha nada a ver ficar paquerando pela internet e esquecer que  o romance mesmo tinha que acontecer ao vivo e às cores. Em um barzinho, com uma cerveja gelada e um prato de petisco, não por uma telinha de telefone.


End file.
